


Diplomacy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Breakfast, Drabble, F/F, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Moira is going to negotiate with Emma Frost one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you have any fashion sense? Or are you only capable of wearing pant suits?" 

Moira sighs and squashes her urge to pluck at the collar of her outfit. Diplomatic will eventually get through to this woman. Something has to get through to her. 

"Would you like any coffee or breakfast? I could try sneaking something from the offices." 

Negotiations are always smoother with food, and Emma Frost is no exception. A tingle digs at the edges of her skull, but lasts only seconds. 

"Coffee makes me sick, and I doubt the CIA would be willing to provide any medications. I do want breakfast though." 

"Are you willing to enter negotiations in exchange for food?"

"It depends on what you bring me."


End file.
